As semiconductor devices such as field effect and bipolar transistors become smaller and more densely packed, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide enough wiring levels to fully utilized the potential that such small devices offer as wiring dimensions do not shrink in scale with device dimensions and there is topographical interference between wiring levels. Therefore, there is a need to provide integrated circuit devices with increased wiring capability.